


You Shine Like the Stars (You Light Up My Heart)

by MrsAmaxing



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAmaxing/pseuds/MrsAmaxing
Summary: Amidst chaos ruling the Wizarding World, darkness invades Baekhyun's life. The Death Eater has no other choice than to obey the Dark Lord's orders, but he finds himself switching sides after catching the small glimpse of hope shining in Chanyeol's eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #37: A works in a shop in Knockturn Alley and B in Diagon Alley, one is a Death Eater and the other a respectable wizard. Wizarding War is upon them and the duo has to decide what to do of their friendship/relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is a baby I'm actually really proud of, even if it's not the most well-written one, nor the best story. I'd like to apologize to the prompter if it's not what they expected when they prompted but this is the best I could do, and I loved the idea of the characters being from different sides!
> 
> I would like to personally thank the mods of the fest for being patient with me, and for creating this magical fest! It's actually my second year, and it still felt as magical as the first time <3
> 
> Also, big thank you to my best best friend who had been with me during this journey, helping me when I had insecurities, being the sunshine of my life, and also beta-ing this fic aszdefr I love you so much you are the best hehe <3
> 
> And you, readers, thank you so much for clicking on this fic, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The thick fog embraced the dark street, turning the atmosphere heavy and making it difficult to breathe properly for the young wizard who was walking there , as though his lungs were sore from breathing in the air that was too dense. Knockturn Alley was known for giving off this kind of feeling, and that was probably why only witches and wizards interested in the dark arts went there as it perfectly fit the theme since all of the shops opened there mainly sold objects with dark and strong magical properties.

 

Though the young man wasn't there to buy anything, he was still walking fast in the gloomy street,as if he was late to an appointment. His eyes were staring right ahead of him and his arms were hugging a small, brown package, the content of which was certainly important to him, and probably dangerous since he seemed very careful while holding it. He finally stopped in front of the door of a shop and he opened it quickly without even checking if someone was inside beforehand. Then, he abruptly closed the door behind him, pulling the curtains down and locking the door to make sure that no one would be able to enter the shop after him.

 

He let out a small, satisfied sigh and took off his robe that felt heavy on his shoulders. He was relieved to be in a familiar place, a place where he could actually breathe properly since outside, the fog seemed to always be there. A small smile appeared on his lips and he sat down on the sofa next to the main entrance, his eyes sparkling with joy as he was about to open the package. 

 

"Where were you? I was waiting, Baekhyun."

 

There was another man in the room, waiting in the shadows and Baekhyun hadn't seemed to notice him until he had spoken to him. However, he recognized him thanks to his voice, and despite being surprised to see the other man there, Baekhyun asked him to come next to him with a little gesture of the hand. The other man finally stepped out of the shadows, took off his hood as Baekhyun gave him a friendly smile and began to unwrap the dark artefact that was preciously kept in the brown paper.

 

"Did you miss me that much?" he asked, as a teasing smile appeared on his lips but hearing the other sigh, Baekhyun understood that his little joke hadn't reached his heart. "Look, Jongdae. It's beautiful, right? I bought this black quill the other day and I just received it. But don't write with it, please, I don't want you to get hurt," Baekhyun continued, explaining why he wasn't at the shop as the way he talked about the object showed how deeply he cared about it.

 

The man named Jongdae laughed a little bit and finally sat down next to Baekhyun who was still studying the object with precaution. He was used to seeing dark artefacts in his shop, but it was the first time he had an actually black quill in hand. It was fascinating him, how such a beautiful object as this one could actually be really painful and hurt anyone who might try to use it. 

 

"The Dark Lord wants to see you. He has a mission for you," Jongdae blurted out without any warning and Baekhyun's smile disappeared all of a sudden. He looked at his friend with a somber face, frowning a little bit in disapproval. He didn't really know what Voldemort wanted him to do, and maybe he also didn't want to know, but Baekhyun felt that things were going to end badly for him and he didn't really want to get involved in his evil schemes. 

 

"Why didn't he summon me with the Dark Mark?" Baekhyun asked, and as he said these words, he rolled up his sleeve to look at the black tattoo inked on his left forearm. It wasn't exactly a deep black, and the young wizard had noticed a few days ago that the mark was starting to fade, which was probably a sign that Voldemort's physical health wasn't that great.

 

"Because I was bored and I personally asked him if I could come and get you," Jongdae grinned and maybe, just maybe, he was actually enjoying being a servant of the Dark Lord.

 

"You really want to be on his good sides, don’t you?" Baekhyun sighed, perfectly aware that Jongdae was trying his best to be recognized by his master.

 

"I gotta do what I gotta do, Baekhyun. Not everyone is born a Pure-blood like you. Now, shall we go? You know him, he doesn't like waiting," Jongdae answered, his voice hinting that he was in a good mood.

 

Baekhyun nodded and he grabbed Jongdae's arm as they both apparated in the Malfoy's Manor, Voldemort's headquarter.

 

 

The Dark Lord was sitting on a huge throne, probably to show his superiority to the minions who considered him as a King. He was wearing a long and silky black dress that made his milky skin so bright, almost blinding, and it fell on his shoulders in such a way that his body looked so thin it could break in the air. He was emaciated, that was for sure, and his white skull had no hair, and Baekhyun could see the blue veins under his skin. His face also had nothing alike to one of a human, his nose inexistent and his eyes a scarlet red.

 

He was monstrous.

 

Baekhyun didn't flinch one bit, however, when the Dark Lord stood up from his throne and walked towards him and Jongdae. The latter was smiling brightly, but Baekhyun knew him so well that he noticed that fear was hidden in the back of his eyes. Voldemort was a great wizard, strong, but he also played with fear, a lot. He also had his flaws and weaknesses and Baekhyun didn't want to fear him, he didn't want to give him this satisfaction.

 

"I have the most important mission for you, Baekhyun," Voldemort started, his voice weak though Baekhyun knew that it was on purpose. "You still work at Cobb & Webb's, right? It's the perfect place for you to keep an eye on Diagon Alley, especially on the Daily Prophet." He stopped in his tracks, facing Baekhyun who was now frowning a little bit since he hadn’t expected something like that. "I heard that they formed a resistance, and I cannot stand that someone is against me. Although they are nothing to be feared, I want them down as soon as possible. Baekhyun, you'll be my eyes there, I want you to learn everything from them so that we can destroy them from the inside," Voldemort continued his monologue while chuckling a little bit at the end of his words, as if he was already imagining the main office burnt by him. 

 

"It would be my pleasure to help you, Master..." Baekhyun whispered in a tiny, hushed voice, but he knew that the dark wizard had heard him pretty well since he was too reptile-like to have a regular, human sense of hearing.

 

Baekhyun was surprised by his command. The Daily Prophet only published articles that were in favor of the Dark Lord, and he thought that it was something that would please him. It wasn't the case, apparently, and he thought that Voldemort was smart enough to notice that their articles were not genuine. Baekhyun feared that something bad could happen to the employees of the Daily Prophet, especially one he was really close to and whom he had gone to school with, a friend he really liked and wanted to protect now more than ever.

 

 

Diagon Alley was nothing close to being the joyful and magical street it once had been. The Death Eater had destroyed everything, months ago, and they had burnt almost every shop, condemning them to being closed indefinitely. Ashes were flying everywhere, and Baekhyun was being careful as to where he was walking so that he would not trip on a piece of wood. Sadness filled him, he remembered how beautiful this place used to be, how happiness used to stand there as if it was in its home, how pretty he had thought the street was the first time he had come there to buy his wand. But now, this place he used to love, that used to be as colorful as a rainbow, was only grey and darkened by the ashes of the shops that had been burnt by the Dark Lord to show his superiority and, in a way, his madness. 

 

Surprisingly, Baekhyun noticed that some of the shops were still running even though a lot of their usual customers were not visiting anymore, probably scared that something bad would happen to them if they landed a feet in this street. It was the case of the Daily Prophet's main office, but they had no problem with their clientele since their articles were spread everywhere in the magical world. They only had to make changes, they now wrote things about the Dark Lord, turning his murders into honorable actions so that they could stay here, and most importantly, alive.

 

Baekhyun wondered for a moment why the main office of the Daily Prophet was still there, in this building that was now a dark, burnt brown color instead of the pastel yellow it used to be. They could have left after the attack, moved their main office to some other safer place, but they hadn’t. Maybe they were emotionally bonded to this place, since it used to be lovely back in the days when the Dark Lord was not ruling over the Wizarding world. 

 

There were a lot of things Baekhyun had been wondering ever since Voldemort's return, and his most important question was "why am I not on the right side?". Baekhyun was on the side of those who had powers, but he knew that he didn't belong there. He didn't belong in the shadows, where only evil schemes were achieved, where blood was spilled everyday. He knew that someday everything would eventually come to an end but Baekhyun didn't know what would happen to him by then. And maybe that was why he wasn't really on Voldemort's side, and maybe that was why he was now standing in front of the Daily Prophet's main office.

 

He opened the door and was greeted by a small, strawberry blond girl who was sitting behind a desk in the entrance of the office. She had been reading a piece of paper, circling some words in red when Baekhyun had entered and he wondered if she was editing one of the articles. The young girl raised her head when she heard the chime and she seemed surprised to see Baekhyun there, but also maybe a little bit scared of him, probably recognizing him.

 

Right.

 

He was a Death Eater, after all. Of course she would be afraid, who wouldn't be.

 

"Hello Sweetheart. Is Mister Park Chanyeol here?" Baekhyun asked and he tried his best to sound as nice as possible, his voice cheerful and his lips stretched into a large smile.

 

"H-He is, Sir. D-Do you have an appointment?" She said, and Baekhyun felt a pinch in his heart when he saw that the young girl was indeed afraid of him, her stutters a proof of it.

 

"No, but it's urgent," Baekhyun wasn't urging her in his tone, but in his words. He tried to be as gentle as he could possibly be, and maybe it reassured her a little bit since he noticed her taking a large breath before looking at him directly. 

 

"I cannot let you in, Sir. You need an appointment," Her words were now formal, and Baekhyun was almost relieved to know that she wasn't as afraid of him as she had been when he had first entered the place.

 

Baekhyun gave her a friendly smile and stepped a little bit closer to her. He was starting to get annoyed, even if the poor girl hadn’t done anything wrong. He read the name tag on her shirt and then looked at her right in the eyes.

 

"Miss Kim Yerim, you don't have to be scared. I'm not here to kill anyone," Baekhyun stated and he knew after saying those words that it was not going to help his cause. He bit his lower lip and told himself that it was indeed a dumb move.

 

"Mister Byun, you're scaring the poor lamb even more by saying that."

 

Baekhyun turned on his heels and his smile disappeared when he saw the face of the head of the Daily Prophet, Kim Junmyeon. It wasn't that he was not happy to see him, on the contrary. He just felt that the serious talk was going to begin soon and they had to hurry before it was too late.

 

"Come with me, Chanyeol's upstairs, in my office."

 

Junmyeon had already disappeared in the staircase so Baekhyun followed him there and once he was upstairs, he finally entered Junmyeon’s office, where the man had been waiting for him. Junmyeon smiled at him gently, which he hadn’t been doing a moment ago and Baekhyun wondered if it was because they had not been alone. He had probably wanted to keep a serious image of himself in front of his employee. That was understandable, he had to appear strong in front of her, especially since she had no idea that Baekhyun wasn't a threat to them.

 

When Baekhyun entered the office, he saw Chanyeol right away, sitting on the couch and sipping a cup of tea peacefully. Baekhyun felt his heart skip a beat at that moment, as happiness filled him since he was in the same room as him and saw that he was still alive. In that war, a lot of people had already died, and some people were still not even aware that their friends were gone. It was a sad context, and that was why Baekhyun made sure at least once a week that his friends were still safe and sound.

 

"What are you doing here?" Chanyeol asked. He was surprised to see the Death Eater in the Daily Prophet's main office since he had never came there for a friendly visit, he always had something to ask or a message from the Voldemort. And this time was sadly no exception.

 

"I saw the Dark Lord today. He told me that there was some form of resistance here and... He basically wants all of you dead." Baekhyun took a deep breath in as he looked at the two others' faces, and it was almost as if he was witnessing the appearance of a heavy, gloomy veil embracing them at that moment. "He gave me the mission to keep an eye on you, and you're lucky that it's me. I really want to help you, and that's why I need to know if you did something against him." 

 

He frowned a little bit to show that he was indeed serious, and that if they had something to confess, it was the right time to do so. Junmyeon sighed and went to sit behind his desk, crossing his arms against his chest in a position of defense.

 

"We cannot tell you," he said, and Baekhyun frowned a little bit more at that.

 

"So there's something," Baekhyun continued as he went to settle next to Chanyeol on the couch. 

 

"It could be really dangerous for you, if you knew," Chanyeol stated, finally speaking for the first time since this conversation had started. 

 

"I already know that there's something, and the only one in danger here is you. You're a Muggle-born, you cannot stay here," Baekhyun warned him, and worry slipped into his eyes every time he laid his gaze on Chanyeol.

 

"I did create a resistance," Junmyeon started as he drank a little bit of the tea that was on his desk. "It's called the P.R.O.W, meaning Protection of the Realm of the Wizards. We only want our freedom, but I don't think you-know-who should be afraid of us. We're harmless."

 

Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol was now nervously staring down at his big, manly hands, and he wanted to take his hands in his own, tell him that everything was going to be fine, that they were going to be happy, and that no one was going to be put in danger. But he couldn't, because Baekhyun wasn't sure about any of these things and he didn't want to break a promise he made to him.

 

"He's fearless, Junmyeon. He has power, and you can't protect anyone from him."

 

"But we protect each other," Chanyeol whispered, almost as if he was saying something forbidden, and Baekhyun thought that his behavior was adorable.

 

"Oh, my Sunshine... I'm going to protect you, but you cannot stay here. Junmyeon's a Pure-blood, the Dark Lord won't do anything to him but you... I'm afraid that something might happen to you if you stay here..." Baekhyun said, and one of his hand found its way on Chanyeol's head, brushing his hair softly and Baekhyun was looking at him with so much tenderness, and maybe a little bit of worry, of course.

 

"I can protect myself, Baekhyun. I'm twenty-six, I'm old enough to know how to fight if I need to," Chanyeol protested but he still let Baekhyun continue brushing his hair since it appeared to make him less nervous. 

 

"That's not the point," Baekhyun shook his head, disapproving. "Of course you're strong enough to fight for yourself, but you still lack in so many different aspects, and I know the Dark Lord. He will use your weaknesses against you and it won't be pretty..." Baekhyun's voice was nothing more than a whisper, and it was almost like he was telling Chanyeol a secret only he needed to hear. 

 

However, Baekhyun saw the glimpse of sadness that glistened in Chanyeol's eyes. He hated it. He hated that view of the man he cared for the most, he hated seeing him sad. Baekhyun only wanted to see Chanyeol laugh and smile, because his smile was the most beautiful sight Baekhyun had witnessed in his entire life, and he cherished it so much that he couldn't live without it.

 

"We need to make him fall, we can't keep writing articles about him and all the 'good things' he does for the Wizarding world when we don't even believe in our words. We’re not living, we’re only surviving like that," Junmyeon sighed and his head fell a little bit backward as he stared at the ceiling, probably searching for an answer to solve everything. 

 

"We are, and we will make him fall. But in the meantime, I'm going to protect you, Sunshine," Baekhyun smiled and he took Chanyeol's hand in his while stroking it softly with his thumb. 

 

"How? And it's only until we find a better solution," Chanyeol nodded and he watched Baekhyun drawing undefined pictures on the back of his hand. He was used to it since high school, so he said nothing.

 

"I have a house in the countryside where we can stay, together. The Dark Lord is not aware of its existence, so we should be safe there," he explained, and he saw in the corner of his eyes that Junmyeon was nodding, he was probably thinking that it was indeed a good idea for now.

 

Chanyeol sighed, as he wasn't really enthusiastic to leave his friends behind. He was mostly worried about them, and Baekhyun thought that it was really cute but he knew that for now, the only person who mattered to him was Chanyeol. So he got up and smiled at him, tightening his hand around Chanyeol's. He then glanced one last time at Junmyeon and they disappeared together.

 

 

When they finally appeared in the new place, Baekhyun let escape a huge sigh of relief since he knew that they were going to be safe there and that they were not going to be bothered by any dark mage or Death Eater. He noticed that Chanyeol seemed surprised to be in a place like this one, as he had probably never been to a Pure-blood mansion before. He knew that Baekhyun's family was wealthy, but he had never actually visited his house. And this house was only one of the many others his family owned, but Baekhyun didn't say anything about that.

 

"There's a magical shield around the property, nobody can come in except my family, and of course our guests. That's why you could enter," Baekhyun explained as led Chanyeol to the huge mahogany door he unlocked with a light movement of his wand.

 

"That's pretty fancy. I know you are rich, but I didn't imagine it to be to that extent," Chanyeol said with a teasing smile and they both entered the house, one following the other.

 

"I don't like to talk about it, I'm not one of these spoiled kids who like to show off their money."

 

"I know, and that's why we are friends," Chanyeol stated as his eyes traced every corner of the rooms Baekhyun showed him. He probably had never seen a place as big as this, except for Hogwarts, and Baekhyun knew that it could be intimidating at first but he felt that Chanyeol was going to be fine.

 

Baekhyun was basically touring him around the mansion, explaining a few things here and there, and Chanyeol was peacefully listening to him like a diligent student. It made Baekhyun smile and he was happy that they were in a safe place, together. He was finally able to protect his friend a little bit, even if it probably was going to be for a short time only, which he didn't care about. All he wanted to know was that Chanyeol was safe and right now, this was the closest Chanyeol would get to safety.

 

"What about the other members of the P.R.O.W? Will they be safe?" Chanyeol asked when Baekhyun was showing him another bathroom, probably the third by now. He looked genuinely concerned about his friends, and his tone showed how afraid he was for them.

 

"The P.R.O.W is not dangerous, and the Dark Lord knows it. I will protect you, you're safe here." Baekhyun took Chanyeol's hand and smiled at him gently to try to reassure him a little bit.

 

"Yerim is a Half-blood witch, and she's still so young..."

 

"But she's brave, and smart. I also trust Junmyeon to protect her."

 

Chanyeol simply sighed, depressed to know that he couldn’t do anything to help the young girl whom he probably considered like a little sister. He then nodded anyway, since he knew that fighting wouldn’t help their situation, and continued to follow Baekhyun in this huge mansion he was probably going to get lost in more than once. 

 

"This is your room," Baekhyun opened a door and entered the guest room, soon followed by Chanyeol. "My parents barely come here anymore, so nobody will know you're here. You're safe." 

 

"That's so nice of you, Baekhyun, but I didn't bring my toothbrush," Chanyeol smiled and then giggled a little bit as he scanned the whole room that was surprisingly decorated in bright and warm colors. The whole mood was lighter now, and Baekhyun laughed too as he took a step toward the other.

 

"Oh, Sunshine, you can use mine if you want..." He said teasingly, his words accompanied by an adorable wink that made Chanyeol laugh even more.

 

Baekhyun loved Chanyeol's laugh. He loved the way his dimples showed on his cheeks beautifully whenever he was happy. He loved the way his eyes sparkled every time he smiled, or laughed. 

 

There was a lot of different things that Baekhyun loved about Chanyeol, but he had never really gotten the chance to confess to him and even if they had kind of been playing with each other since their sweetest years of school at Hogwarts, Baekhyun knew deep down that what used to be a game at first was now barely even one, to him. And maybe he'll find the courage to confess his feelings to Chanyeol one day, maybe when all of this war would come to an end, maybe in a day or two, but when that time would come, Baekhyun hoped that his feelings would be mutual.

 

 

The next morning, Baekhyun had been woken up my an owl scratching at his window. He had sighed, quite a bit, since he had planned to sleep for the whole day but his plans hadn't been going well lately so he had just given up, taking the letter, and going to his study room.

 

He was now reading the letter written by his father and Baekhyun couldn't help but frown at the words he was reading. It had only been a day since his mission had started but the Dark Lord was apparently already asking him to make a report about everything he had learned. He sighed, once again, and took a quill that he dipped into the black ink in the corner of the desk, and then began to write about what he had discovered the day before. However, before he was done writing, Baekhyun let escape a deep breath, ripped the piece of paper and then threw it away as he took another blank one to start over.

 

He couldn't tell him the truth. He couldn't tell him that there was indeed a resistance created by Junmyeon. That would put all of his friends in danger and he didn't want that. Too many people had already died, and Baekhyun was sick of always seeing Death walking in the streets so casually. 

 

At that moment, he heard a knock on the dark brown door and he instantly knew that it was Chanyeol since they were the only ones in this huge mansion. He said a soft "come in" and Chanyeol’s sleepy face appeared in the room, making Baekhyun smile fondly at the sight. His face suddenly turned more cheerful, and he got up to go to Chanyeol so that he could playfully grab his arm and make him sit down on the green sofa.

 

"Good morning Sunshine! Did you sleep well?" Baekhyun asked, smile never leaving his lips a single second. Chanyeol brought so much happiness to Baekhyun, it was heartwarming. 

 

"I did," Chanyeol answered and Baekhyun's joy drew a smile on his lips too. "Everything's green in this house, you are a true Slytherin at heart. Except for my room, surprisingly."

 

"I loved my house at Hogwarts, and you loved yours, so of course I had to decorate your room so that it would suit your tastes," Baekhyun explained, laughing a little bit since it seemed so cliché that the furniture in his mansion fitted the colors of his house at Hogwarts.

 

"My tastes being red and gold, of course," Chanyeol stated and he soon joined Baekhyun, as their laughter made the mood lighter.

 

Baekhyun liked this feeling. Being alone with Chanyeol had always made him happy, almost reassured, and safe. He felt like they were far from the war, far from the world where a Pure-blood couldn't be seen with a Muggle-born, especially during these dark times. It was the first taste of freedom Baekhyun had in years, and he liked it that way. He wanted to cherish every single minute he spent with Chanyeol, every words they told each other. 

 

"I can't believe you had everything planned from the beginning," Chanyeol continued, looking at Baekhyun with surprise.

 

"What can I say? I cannot foresee my future without you," Baekhyun's tone was teasing and his eyes were sparkling with mischief. He loved teasing Chanyeol, and his reactions were always priceless. But every time Baekhyun said something like that to him, truth was always hidden beneath his words and that was what made everything so special to him.

 

"You're such a sweet talker. Be careful or everyone's going to fall for you and you may break a heart or two." 

 

Chanyeol wasn't really smiling anymore, and he wasn't really looking at Baekhyun. Why the sudden change? Baekhyun didn't understand, and it made his heart clench in his chest. His smile wasn't as happy as before, but he still tried to keep it as genuine as possible while a little laugh escaped his lips to try to hide his confusion.

 

Right.

 

Everyone would fall for him, except for Chanyeol. Baekhyun had tried for years to make the other fall for him, giving him sweetness and attention, showing him that he cared, but Chanyeol had always seemed to only see Baekhyun as a friend, nothing more. All these years, it had been hurting Baekhyun more than he could tell, but he had never showed it. He had kept smiling, laughing with Chanyeol, because as long as Chanyeol was happy, then it was fine to him.

 

Baekhyun didn't know what to say, but right when he parted his lips to try to answer something, he felt the tattoo on his left forearm itching a little bit, making him frown. He knew that every time he was summoned by the Dark Lord through his tattoo, something bad would eventually happen. He didn't want to go to him, show him that he was a slave that obeyed to his every wishes. But Baekhyun had no choice so he simply got up and looked at Chanyeol with a sad smile.

 

"I have to go, the Dark Lord is summoning me. My home is your home, Sunshine. Eat a lot, and rest a lot. I won't be gone for too long," he said, and Baekhyun felt his heart clenching a little bit in his chest. He was worried about what was going to happen, but he had to go otherwise it would anger the Dark Lord.

 

So Baekhyun took a deep breath in and left Chanyeol behind, alone, without leaving him the chance to say anything.

 

 

Jongdae was in front of Baekhyun the second after he appeared in the Malfoy Manor. His expression was grave and showed that he was angry at his friend since his eyes were too dark to hold any positive emotion in them. It was almost scary, and if Baekhyun didn't know him, he would have thought that Jongdae was going to punch him at that moment.

 

"Where were you?! The Dark Lord has been looking for you since yesterday. You weren't at Cobb & Webb's, so don't lie to me Baekhyun. Where the hell were you?!" Jongdae's voice was only a whisper but it still sounded like he was screaming at Baekhyun. He was angry, but why? 

 

Then it hit him. Jongdae had been the victim of Voldemort's anger because of him. Baekhyun felt terribly sorry that his friend had to suffer because of his selfish behavior, because he had only wanted to protect the one he loved. He knew that it had already happened so many times in the past, Jongdae had always protected him and he had always forgiven Baekhyun but this time, the Dark Lord had probably been much more vigorous than he had been in the past.

 

"Fuck Jongdae, calm down. Let me talk to him," he said, and Baekhyun took a deep breath in as he walked past him to go straight to the huge room where he knew the dark mage was waiting.

 

The doors felt heavy, and Baekhyun knew that he was stepping toward Death at this moment but he didn't care. He had to face it eventually, and he was not scared. Baekhyun was lucky enough to proudly say that he had survived all these years, and neither Voldemort nor Death scared him anymore. They maybe worried him a little bit, but he wasn't afraid for his own life.

 

So he entered the huge, empty room, and faced the Dark Lord, the wizard who was barely human anymore. He surprisingly had a smile on his face, but it was a cold one, no real emotions could be read in it and it sent a shiver down Baekhyun's spine. He was disgusted by the monster that stood in front of him.

 

"Ah, you're finally here! I thought you had disappeared right when I gave you a mission. That is not nice of you, Baekhyun, not nice at all... Crucio!" 

 

Baekhyun fell down on the floor after Voldemort's words, his body suddenly hurting atrociously. It felt like thousands of knives were stabbing him at the same time, and he started to get dizzy. Baekhyun was losing his focus, but he still could hear a pained scream echoing through the room, mingled with a buzzing sound. 

 

It was his scream, and his ears were whistling because of the pain he was going through.

 

A few seconds later, everything was gone. No more pain, no more scream, and Baekhyun was only left on the floor, his breath heavy and his limbs sore. His eyes were not looking at something in particular, and he was only focusing on regaining a steady breath.

 

"I was waiting for your first report last night. Your father even sent you a letter, but you never answered."

 

Voldemort was walking around him like a hunter around his prey. Since he was on the floor, Baekhyun couldn't move a single inch and he was still breathing with difficulty but his eyes found the dark mage and he looked at him fiercely, in a way to show him that he was not afraid of him. Baekhyun knew that his behavior would result in consequences, but he didn't care. He had to stay strong, and it wasn’t by submitting to the Dark Lord that Baekhyun would change anything.

 

"Are you challenging me? This is a dangerous game you want to play. Crucio!" 

 

Voldemort's wand was once again pointed at him and Baekhyun felt that excruciating pain once again. He thought that it would never end, that he would lose his sanity at the end of this suffering. His voice was painfully echoing in the room, but it pleased the Dark Lord, that hideous smile once again appearing on his thin lips.

 

"I hope this will make you learn who's the one with power, and where your place belongs."

 

His whisper sounded like the hiss of a snake, and Baekhyun flinched a little bit when his gaze met the Dark Lord's red one. He wondered for a second how a man could have eyes like those, then he remembered that Voldemort was far from being human. He was a monster, evil and dreadful.

 

"Jongdae, bring our friend here to one of the guest rooms. We don't want him to die. Not yet."

 

 

 

Darkness embraced the young wizard who didn't really know what was happening. He saw shadows dancing in front of his eyes, drawing weird arabesques behind his eyelids. He didn't hear anything, nor could feel anything. Was he dead? If he was dead, it was a strange feeling. He had always thought that there would be something beyond Death, but maybe he wasn't good nor bad enough for the afterlife. Maybe he was just stuck in a middle place, where all he could see was shadows. 

 

But Baekhyun felt in his guts that he wasn't dead. Not yet. He took a deep breath in and opened his eyes as his gaze landed on the grey ceiling of the room he was staying in. He didn't feel any pain in his body, but his senses were still numb and Baekhyun figured that he had probably lost consciousness after all the torture he had been through. Voldemort had only cursed him twice, but the pain had been so strong that it had been enough to make Baekhyun lose consciousness. He wasn't as strong as the others were, he knew it, but it was also because he wasn't as used to the pain the Dark Lord inflicted like the others were, sadly. 

 

Baekhyun knew that some people were being tortured everyday, and that in the end the pain wouldn't feel as strong as the first time. Madness would eventually take control of them, and Baekhyun considered himself lucky enough to keep his senses in place. 

 

The door of the room opened and that was when Baekhyun noticed that he was lying on a bed as he had probably been brought here after his little meeting with the Dark Lord. Jongdae entered the room, holding a tray with what seemed to be a cup of tea and some toasted bread. 

 

"I brought you that to give you strength. I hope it'll be enough, I know how painful the Dark Lord's Cruciatus curse can be," he said, not seeming angry anymore, and even wearing a little smile on his feline lips.

 

"I'm sorry if you had to suffer because of me... I shouldn't have disappear like that yesterday," Baekhyun stated with a weak voice and he tried to sit comfortably on the bed as Jongdae gave him the cup of tea. Baekhyun drank a little bit of the hot beverage and it immediately warmed him up and brought him some comfort.

 

"I know you're going to do it again, disappear. But it's okay, you have your own life after all... But don't forget that until the war ends, our life in bonded to him."

 

Baekhyun sighed deeply. He was well aware of that fact, and he also knew that freedom was probably something he would never really experience, and it saddened him. He didn't want a lot of things, Baekhyun only wanted to be happy, and free, especially with Chanyeol but maybe it was a little bit too much to ask for during these dark times. 

 

"Even after the war, we won't be able to live our life like we want to, and you know it," Baekhyun retorted with a gloomy face. He didn't like the idea of always being under the control of someone, he didn't like the idea of having his life dictated by someone other than himself.

 

"The Dark Lord is only doing the best for the Wizarding world." 

 

"He's killing innocent people, Jongdae, and you know it..." 

 

Jongdae frowned and looked at Baekhyun with confusion and maybe, a little bit of this distant feeling that made him look like he couldn’t recognize his friend anymore. 

 

"What are you talking about? Why are you saying that now? Are you questioning the Dark Lord's activities?" Jongdae asked and his voice was slowly gaining in volume. "Oh, I think I understand now. You're still seeing your lover boy, right? Is that why you disappeared yesterday?!" His voice was now almost as loud as a scream and Baekhyun tried to shut him down by putting a finger on his lips, telling him that he shouldn't scream like that.

 

"Don't scream, others might hear us..." he whispered, and maybe it was an attempt to counter balance Jongdae's loudness.

 

"He's a fucking Muggle-born, Baekhyun. He doesn't deserve to be born with magic in his blood," Jongdae hissed with venom in his voice and darts in his eyes. 

 

Baekhyun had almost forgotten that Jongdae had never liked Chanyeol. He remembered that when they had still been at Hogwarts, Jongdae would always make a scene whenever he saw him with Chanyeol, but Baekhyun had always laughed about it, saying that he was only jealous that he had other friends. 

 

But they were not at Hogwarts anymore and things were more serious than they had been back then.

 

"I still can't believe you were friend with that Gryffindor. You were a shame to Slytherin, and now people think that you are a shame to the Death Eaters. Some even think that you don't deserve to have the Dark mark." Jongdae's voice was low now, and he was speaking slowly as he took all his time to accentuate his words. It was as if he wanted to hurt Baekhyun, and maybe it really was his goal, after all.

 

"Well at least, I'm not murdering innocent people just because their parents are Muggles," Baekhyun stated calmly as he chose not to be bothered by Jongdae’s words for now.

 

"You know that you can get killed for these words," Jongdae tried to warn Baekhyun who was already standing up, gathering all of his stuff and especially the wand that he had been keeping in his hand in order not to lose it.

 

"But I'm your friend, right? You won't say anything to anyone about our little conversation."

 

"You're asking me to betray our Master."

 

"I'm only asking you, my friend, to keep a little secret. That's all. So please, you should open your eyes on everything he did. Should I remind you of who he killed just to have you by his side?" 

 

If Jongdae talked with venom, Baekhyun could too. He knew he was biting the other back and that his words weren't exactly nice, but he had to reason him. They were both snakes, deep inside, their lethal venom intoxicated them from the inside and sometimes, they had to let it go. Today was one of the days Baekhyun needed to snap back.

 

"Don't talk about him..." 

 

Jongdae sounded pained now, as if he was pleading. Baekhyun knew that Jongdae hadn’t forgotten him, that hearing his name was painful, and that he had just touched Jongdae’s most sensitive spot. In this world ruled by terror and fear, Baekhyun only wanted to show Jongdae that he had to be brave and appear strong in order to survive. 

 

"Minseok. Your dear Minseok. He was a Muggle-born too, and you were so blinded by survival that you accepted a place next to Voldemort, just because you also didn't want to die..." Baekhyun's venom was spreading through Jongdae's veins, and he knew that he was hurting his friend but that was the only way he found to make him realize the bad things the Dark Lord had done to them. "Jongdae, I know how hurt you were, and I know you will never really heal so please, think about it."

 

The poison spread by Baekhyun was starting to fade with his last words but he still noticed a single, orphan tear, sliding down Jongdae's cheek. Baekhyun felt bad after saying all these atrocities to him, but he also knew that it was the only way to make him understand how evil Voldemort really was. 

 

"I'm sorry Jongdae, but I got to go now," he continued after a while as he started walking towards the door to leave the room.

 

"...Where? Next to your lover boy? You're lucky, but your luck will disappear soon. Nobody can escape the Dark Lord's hold, it's like a game to him and it's going to be checkmate for us." 

 

Baekhyun looked one last time at Jongdae. He wanted to say sorry for the things he had said, he wanted to laugh with him one last time before leaving, but he did nothing. He simply left the room, leaving behind him a man who was hurt. A man who had always wanted revenge, a man whose memories were drowning him.

 

 

 

When Baekhyun returned to his mansion, a huge wave of relief warmed up his body. It was kind of comforting him to know that the Dark Lord had no idea about his presence there and that he couldn't come without being invited by someone belonging to his family. It was, for now, the place Baekhyun felt the safest in and he was lucky enough to have someone he cherished by his side there.

 

Chanyeol had been waiting for him in the living room, and Baekhyun found himself watching him silently reading a book he had probably taken from the library. He looked peaceful while reading, and Baekhyun smiled when he noticed the little pout that Chanyeol's lips unconsciously formed. He loved the way his fingers slightly moved on the back cover of the book as if he was taking care of it. 

 

Chanyeol was so pretty, and he probably didn't even know it.

 

"You know that you're handsome? I heard somewhere that brainy is the new sexy," Baekhyun finally said after a while. A large smile was spread on his lips as he was once again trying to tease Chanyeol.

 

"You're finally here, I was so worried," Chanyeol voiced out while putting the book aside and genuinely looking relieved to see Baekhyun there. However, Chanyeol didn't say anything about Baekhyun's words, and it saddened him a little bit. Maybe he hadn't really heard him since he had seemed so focused on the book.

 

"You missed me that much? You're so sweet," Baekhyun smiled dryly and went straight to the bar in the corner of the room to pour himself a glass of Firewhiskey. Alcohol had never been a good solution to his problems, but it had helped more than once.

 

"Did something happen? You never drink. Only when something's on your mind," Chanyeol stated and he followed Baekhyun next to the tray holding various bottles of different kind of alcoholic beverages. 

 

"Oh, you noticed that? You pay more attention to me than you want to admit," Baekhyun noted with a playful wink. He had so many things in his mind at that moment but all he did was to drink his glass in one shot.

 

"What happened, Baekhyun? Did You-Know-Who do something to you?!" Chanyeol tried to guess with a glint of worry in his eyes. 

 

"Don't call him like that, it shows that you're afraid. His name is Voldemort. Vol-de-mort," Baekhyun insisted the dark mage’s name, slowly enunciating each syllable of his name.

 

"Stop playing around, tell me if he did something..." Chanyeol pleaded as his hand landed on Baekhyun's shoulder softly, making him shiver a little bit at the touch.

 

He loved that sensation, but it was not enough. Baekhyun wanted more, he always did, but nothing ever happened.

 

"And then what? You're going to find him and fight him? It's alright, Sunshine. When I got the dark mark, I knew what I was getting into."

 

They both stayed silent for a few seconds during which Baekhyun had nothing else to do besides pouring himself another glass. Alcohol was his loophole at the moment, and he knew that it didn't really please Chanyeol but he didn't care. Why would he? He was nothing but a simple friend to him anyway. He sighed heavily at that thought and then went to sit on the couch, closing his eyes once there.

 

"When you got it, you also knew that you wouldn’t be able to see me anymore. And yet, here we are, in your house, together. Baekhyun, I care about you, you're risking your life for me and I can't accept that," Chanyeol said in a voice soft with affection. It sounded great to Baekhyun's ears, but this affection was nothing more than friendly, he knew it.

 

Baekhyun opened his eyes, and with a light movement of the wrist, his wand in hand, ignited the candles in the living room so that they could see each other better since the Sun had already started to set outside. The flame of the candles drew shadows that danced on the walls and Baekhyun wondered if his life was the same, only a shadow dancing at the orders of someone with greater power.

 

"You're hurting my feelings, Sunshine. Can't I protect the man I love?" 

 

Baekhyun didn't know how it happened, how these words had escaped his lips so easily. The Firewhiskey maybe made him do it, giving him the courage he had always needed to confess. He was staring at Chanyeol, and he noticed that his beautiful, round eyes were now wide open because of the surprise these words had created. He probably hadn’t expected a confession like this one, Baekhyun knew that.

 

"You... What? Baekhyun, this is not a joke, or a game, I'm being serious here. We're at war. You're a Pure-blood and a Death Eater, and I'm a Muggle-born, part of a resistance against Voldemort. We're in two different worlds... This is insane..." Chanyeol whispered with a tired and confused voice as he shook his head a little bit.

 

"You're right and yet, you are here, with me. Why do you think I keep calling you my Sunshine?" Baekhyun asked with a sad smile on his lips. Once again, he made it look like a game, but it was just on purpose, as usual, to lighten up the mood even if he knew that their conversation was one of the most serious they had ever had together.

 

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol tried, warning the other to stop fooling around.

 

"That's because you are the only light in my life. Everything is dark right now, I'm only living in the shadows of a monster. I'm always on the dark side but, at the end of the day, you’re here. You make my days, and my nights, so much brighter and that, ever since Hogwarts..." Baekhyun smiled softly as he looked at Chanyeol fondly, like he was the most beautiful painting he had ever seen. And maybe that was the case, because Chanyeol was the most handsome man Baekhyun had ever gotten the chance to lay his eyes on. "You shine brighter than a star, you are an infinity of enchanted light beams in the night sky and you always light up a warm spark in my heart."

 

Chanyeol didn't say anything when Baekhyun finished speaking. He probably didn't know what to say, or what to do, and that was at least what Baekhyun noticed in his confused look. After all these years, he had started to figure out how to read someone’s emotions just by looking into their eyes and at that moment, Baekhyun could see that the stars in Chanyeol's eyes were aligned weirdly, a proof that he was confused and troubled at the same time. 

 

Baekhyun could only smile at him right now, as a way to show him that it would not change anything in their friendship. He wanted to reassure Chanyeol, to tell him that he was fine with the way they were. He had waited so many years, he had gotten used to being only a friend to him even if it wasn't enough. But Baekhyun didn't want to worry Chanyeol, so he simply got up, put his glass on the table and walked past the taller.

 

"I'm gonna sleep now, I think that alcohol is playing tricks on me so please, don't worry too much about what I just said."

 

And with that, Baekhyun left the room and decided that he needed to sleep in order to try forgetting his conversation with Chanyeol.

 

 

 

"We're not safe, we have to move somewhere else."

 

Junmyeon was pacing the room, walking in circles without any aim. His head was lowered toward the ground as if he was in deep thoughts. He had the sweet habit of always frowning a little bit whenever he was thinking, and his lips formed a little pout that softened his whole face and yet, made him look so serious.

 

Baekhyun had come to the Daily Prophet's main office this morning to see how bad the situation really was by himself. It had also been an excuse to avoid Chanyeol after what he had told him the night before. He really didn't want to face him and explain himself to him since he had mostly confessed because of the alcohol. He also had a huge headache because of that, Baekhyun wasn't really good at coping with hangovers.

 

"I can try to make the Dark Lord pursue another track, but I'm not sure it will make you safe," Baekhyun said as he tried to find a solution to help Junmyeon.

 

"It's nice of you to try to protect us but it means that it will put you even more in danger, and I can't accept that," Junmyeon shook his head a little bit in disapproval and then went to sit next to Baekhyun who let out a huge sigh of dejection.

 

"True, but where's the fun in being a mole if there's no challenge?" he wondered and looked at Junmyeon with a little smile on his lips, reciprocated just as lightly.

"I really miss our time at Hogwarts. It was easier, we had so much more freedom back then..." Junmyeon whispered sadly, and his eyes held these nostalgic sparks that Baekhyun couldn't help but notice whenever he looked at him.

 

"You're right but at least now, we're better with our wands, and I'm not only talking about our wooden stick," Baekhyun laughed heartily and Junmyeon slapped his shoulder teasingly while smiling at his silly joke.

 

"Speaking of that... Any progress with Chanyeol?" He asked since he was well aware of Baekhyun being in love with the other man. Junmyeon had always had the ability to see when someone was lying, he was good at analyzing people and he had been the first one to notice that Baekhyun had feelings for Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun suddenly stopped smiling and looked at his hands nervously. His fingers were intertwined together and his thumb was rubbing his chocolate mole in a way to try to reassure himself.

 

"...Not good, right?" Junmyeon guessed softly and he put his hand on Baekhyun's shoulder to comfort him. 

 

"I... I told him I love him yesterday, because I drank a little bit too much and now I'm scared to face him..." Baekhyun explained with a pained voice, the memory of yesterday hurting his heart more than necessary.

 

"How did he react?" 

 

"He thought I was joking, as usual. Then I just went back to my room and this morning, I left without seeing him."

 

"I see..." Junmyeon let himself slide down a little bit so that the back of his head would rest against the soft fabric of the couch and his gaze grazed the ceiling as if he was searching for an answer engraved there. "Would it help if I was with you?" 

 

Baekhyun's face lightened up.

 

"That's it! You can come to my house, Yerim too, and you'll both be safe and I won't have to face Chanyeol alone! You're the best!" Baekhyun said excitedly and he was silently grateful to Junmyeon for coming up with this solution. He hadn't thought of bringing them to his house too, but now that Junmyeon had said it it, it was actually a pretty good idea.

 

"Then it's settled," Junmyeon continued while laughing a little bit and he got up. "I'm going to tell Yerim that we're moving, and if you don't mind, I'll tell her that her older sister can come too. I believe that being the only girl in a house full of men can be quite intimidating." 

 

Baekhyun nodded happily and then watched Junmyeon leaving the room probably to bring to the young woman the good news about their departure. Baekhyun knew that gathering together would only make them stronger but he couldn't help but sigh a little. He told himself that everything was going to be totally fine, and that they would be safe in his mansion. He also made himself believe that the Dark Lord would do nothing to him if his targets disappeared like that, in the dead of the night. 

 

He really wanted to believe it. So he did.

 

 

 

Baekhyun came back to the mansion but this time, he wasn't alone. Junmyeon, Yerim and her older sister, Seungwan, whom Baekhyun was meeting for the first time, were all with him. He remembered that Seungwan was at Hogwarts around the same time as him but he hadn’t really cared to talk to her at that time since they were from different Houses and Baekhyun only needed Chanyeol by his side.

 

Seungwan was really pretty, Baekhyun had thought when he had seen her, and all her small affectionate gestures towards Yerim showed how much she cared about the younger girl, almost in a motherly way. Baekhyun wondered why she was acting like that, behaving more like a mother than a sister. Maybe they had lost their mother? A lot of people had already lost so many relatives in that war, and Baekhyun sadly wouldn't be surprised if it was also their case.

 

The woman hadn't wanted to come at first, telling Junmyeon that she could protect Yerim herself but in the end, she had to accept since her little sister had wanted to follow Junmyeon to Baekhyun's house. She only wanted to stay by Yerim's side, and when she had appeared at the Daily Prophet's main office the second she knew they would follow him, she had made Baekhyun swear on his life that nothing would happen to Yerim. She said that if something were to happen, she would take care of him. Baekhyun had been surprised to meet a woman as fierce as her, with a fiery attitude, but he had agreed and had to admit that he liked her temper.

 

Baekhyun could see the surprised look on Chanyeol's face when they all entered the living room. He probably hadn’t expected to see so many people in the house since it had only been Baekhyun and him for the past few days. 

 

"What are you all doing here?" he asked when he got up from the couch and went to Junmyeon for a warm embrace.

 

"We thought that we had to move out of the office. We weren't safe anymore," Junmyeon explained as he smiled to Chanyeol. "And we were starting to miss you," he continued and Yerim nodded with a smile.

 

"So you guys decided that it would be better if you stayed here too? Why didn't we all come here since the beginning?" Chanyeol teased with a bright smile. He was genuinely happy to be with his friends again.

 

"I wanted to stay at the office, because it's important to me and you were the one the most in danger, since you're a Muggle-born..." Junmyeon's voice was tamed by his overwhelming feelings. He already missed the Daily Prophet, he missed his freedom. 

 

They all fell silent for a few seconds as they all recognized the hard truth behind this war. It wasn't a war that could easily be won by anyone, and for now their only solution was to survive until the Dark Lord fell. 

 

Baekhyun decided that this heavy atmosphere was enough so he started to speak cheerfully to lighten up the mood. "So, wanna see your rooms? We can decorate them to according to your liking. Follow me!" 

"Can we share a room?" Seungwan asked, holding Yerim's hand protectively. 

 

Baekhyun simply nodded, understanding that the two women probably wanted to stay close. During these times, it was natural to want to stay next to a trusted person, so Baekhyun showed Yerim and Seungwan to their room, telling them once again that if they wanted to change the color of the walls, make the ceiling glittery, or even add lights everywhere, they could. It made them smile, and Baekhyun left them to their artistic moment to take Junmyeon to one of the rooms that was closer to his and Chanyeol's. 

 

The latter was quietly following them and Baekhyun felt that he had something to tell him. And he was right. When Baekhyun was done with his task, Chanyeol walked toward him and put a hand on his shoulder, softly. 

 

"Can we talk?" he whispered, and Baekhyun nodded after a chill ran through his spine. 

 

He didn't want to confront Chanyeol, but he knew that he would eventually have to and the sooner, the better. He repeated these words in his mind to try to convince himself, and he finally followed Chanyeol to his room while sighing a little bit.

 

"You know, I was worried this morning when I woke up and didn't see you in the kitchen, your favorite mug in hand while drinking hot cocoa," Chanyeol spoke first as he sat on the edge of the bed, facing Baekhyun who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.

 

"First of all, how did you notice that it was my favorite mug? Second of all, coffee is disgusting and finally, I had to meet up with Junmyeon to keep him updated," Baekhyun said, listing all of his points with a surprised face. He had the sweet habit of always rambling when he was nervous.

 

"And you didn't leave me a note," Chanyeol replied, sounding a little bit offended.

 

"Why would I do that? We're not married."

 

Baekhyun's teasing remark made Chanyeol cough a little bit. He probably hadn’t expected these words but he still cleared his throat to try to stay focused.

 

"True, but maybe we should..." Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun didn't hear his words perfectly so he drew himself closer to the taller man and tried sharpening his ears.

 

"What was that?" Baekhyun asked teasingly.

 

"Nothing," Chanyeol looked away and Baekhyun noticed that his cheeks had suddenly turned into a beautiful peachy pink.

 

"Chanyeol... What. Was. That." Baekhyun's voice still held the same teasing vibe, but it was maybe a little bit more accentuated than previously. His voice was also lower now, and Chanyeol closed his eyes as his whole body shivered.

 

"I said, maybe we should." 

 

Baekhyun was actually surprised that it had been so easy for the other to repeat what he had just said a few seconds ago. But he was even more surprised by his words, and his eyes grew bigger from the shock of the revelation.

 

"Really? Oh wow, I thought I was the one teasing people all the time but I guess you can also tease me," Baekhyun said while laughing a little bit even if his laughter sounded bitter and not actually genuine. He didn't believe Chanyeol, because it was the first time he showed any sign of affinity towards him and after all these years, Baekhyun was convinced that it was only a one sided love.

 

"How do you think I noticed that it was your favorite mug? How do I know that you hate coffee so much even if you never directly told me before? Why do you think I was worried about you when you left to the Dark Lord's headquarters yesterday and when you left this morning without leaving a note?" 

 

Chanyeol stopped, his words were starting to turn more and more hushed as he was speaking and he got up to start walking towards Baekhyun one step at a time after each question he said until he was finally right in front of the other man. 

 

"Well, that's probably because I love you too. And yesterday, you caught me off guard when you said you loved me. I... I couldn't believe it, I was so happy and it was at that moment that I really understood that my heart belongs to you." 

 

Baekhyun was looking at Chanyeol with surprise in his eyes, and he also felt his heart skip a beat. Chanyeol's words were so meaningful, genuine, and the stars twinkling in his eyes were so beautiful that Baekhyun knew that he was not lying. He couldn't be lying, not when Baekhyun felt two big hands cupping his face gently and Chanyeol's lips kissing his softly. It was a divine feeling, and Baekhyun felt his cheeks turn red in a second as he boldly put his arms around Chanyeol's neck and his back arched a little bit, pushing their bodies against each other perfectly.

 

"In the name of Merlin, that was amazing..." Baekhyun breathed out after their kiss and it made Chanyeol laugh heartedly.

 

"I know, I'm a good kisser. Thank you for the compliment," Chanyeol smiled and his thumb brushed Baekhyun's cheek lightly.

 

"And you're also a great whiner when I'm away, but that's cute," Baekhyun said as he leaned a little bit more against Chanyeol's touch.

 

"Hey! That's only because I miss you," Chanyeol pouted a little and it made Baekhyun laugh at his baby face. He then took Chanyeol's hand and brought him to the bed where they both laid down, Baekhyun resting his head on the other’s chest.

 

"I miss you too, Sunshine, all the time. But I know that you're always here, in my heart, and that you'll also be in my dreams. We should probably sleep now, we don't know what's going to happen tomorrow..." Baekhyun whispered and he closed his eyes, a smile still drawn on his lips.

 

Chanyeol nodded and he laced his arms around Baekhyun's body whereas Baekhyun laced his legs around Chanyeol's. They were both forming a beautiful knot, but at least they were now officially together and Baekhyun knew that for once, his dreams would only be filled with amazing things, fairies, and of course Chanyeol's smile.

 

 

 

"Good morning!" Baekhyun singsonged as he entered the kitchen where Junmyeon was already drinking a cup of tea, looking fancier than he already was.

 

"'Morning, Baekhyun. Did you sleep well?" Junmyeon smiled and put away the newspaper he had been reading the whole morning while waiting for anyone in the mansion to wake up. Of course, it was an old issue, but he didn't care since it still allowed him to see the evolution of the situation.

 

"I did, actually," Baekhyun hummed and went behind the counter while smiling, took his favorite mug and started to make a hot cocoa himself, without his wand since he thought that magic had its limits and that he shouldn't use it for common things like making coffee. "I slept with Chanyeol," he continued as he was pouring the milk in the mug.

 

"You what?!" Junmyeon coughed a little bit as he didn't expect such bluntness from Baekhyun who started to laugh at his friend's confusion. "You... Slept? Only slept, right?" 

 

"Of course silly. We talked, then Chanyeol kissed me and it was divine, and then we slept in each other’s arms," Baekhyun explained with a dreamy smile on his lips as he remembered the night he spent in his lover's arms.

 

"That escalated quickly. I didn't expect that but I guess that Chanyeol always had a huge crush on you but he was too shy to confess. So your little mishap turned into your lucky day."

 

Baekhyun nodded quietly and finally started drinking his hot cocoa with a spark of joy. Knowing that Chanyeol shared the same feeling as him felt overwhelmingly good, and it made Baekhyun so happy that he could almost forget that they were at war. He only wanted to be happy, and Chanyeol was bringing him the peace and happiness he deserved.

 

However, he noticed that a dark, brown owl was waiting at the window with a letter in its beak and Baekhyun frowned. It didn't sound good. He put his mug on the counter of the kitchen and opened the window to take the letter before the bird flew away immediately. He felt that something bad was about to happen but he didn't know what, yet, and he was scared to find out. 

 

"Who wrote the letter?" Junmyeon asked and he got up to go next to Baekhyun to try to catch a name written on the envelope.

 

"I don't know, and I probably don't want to know..." 

 

He was scared, because only a few people could send him an owl to this mansion. He opened the letter and as he read it, his eyes grew in surprise, but also in fear. He had to read the letter once more to completely understand the meaning of it since he thought it was probably a joke at first, but he knew that nobody would prank him with something like that.

 

"It's Jongdae... He... He says..." Baekhyun's hands were shaking and his voice flickering as his eyes were the mirror of his deepest fear.

 

"What does he say?" Junmyeon whispered gently to try to reassure Baekhyun.

 

"My... My parents are coming here. And they are not alone. We have to move, now."

 

 

 

Everything happened very quickly after Baekhyun had learned that his parents were coming to the mansion, along with the Dark Lord himself. All this time, he had thought that he was fine in this place, knowing that his parents were barely coming there anymore, but he was wrong. He also had thought that he had deserved his freedom and that he would easily be at peace, but he was wrong. 

 

There were a lot of things Baekhyun had thought and that turned out to be wrong, because he was locked in a fantasy where he wanted to live happily ever after with Chanyeol. It was a beautiful dream, but the ephemeral bubble he had been dreaming in just popped up the moment he had received that letter. It was nothing more than a reverie and Baekhyun wanted to apologize to Chanyeol for not being able to offer him the peaceful life he deserved.

 

They both had never asked to be born during these times, Baekhyun had never asked to be a Death Eater and Chanyeol had never asked to be a Muggle-born. They were star-crossed lovers, and their constellations were not aligned the way Baekhyun would have wanted. Their fate was to be apart, sadly, but Baekhyun couldn't give up so easily on his dream of a better life.

 

As Baekhyun was gathering all the necessities they all needed, Junmyeon had gone to wake up the others and warn them about the danger to come,to tell them that they had to leave as soon as possible. Then, they all met up in the living-room with a serious face, and Baekhyun noticed that Yerim, the youngest member of their group, still had a sleepy face on, meaning that she had probably still been deep in dreamland when Junmyeon had gone to tell her the news.

 

"I knew we couldn't trust you! Yerim's in danger now, and that's because of you. How could we trust a Death Eater?!" 

 

Seungwan was furious, but Baekhyun couldn't blame her. She was holding Yerim's hand as if she didn't want to let her go, not even for a second now that she knew they had to leave. Even now, she seemed like she only cared about Yerim and wanted to protect her with her own life. Baekhyun felt very sorry about the situation he had put them through.

 

"Baekhyun's on our side, Seungwan. Do you think he would have told us that Voldemort's coming here if he weren't?" Junmyeon questioned the woman, and one of his eyebrows arched to show his confidence about Baekhyun being on their side. He only wanted to convince her with facts.

 

Seungwan didn't say anything and simply looked away while sighing. Baekhyun took Chanyeol's hand and he noticed that his hair was still messy since he had just woken up and Baekhyun couldn't hold a fond smile away from his lips, even if he knew that the situation was very serious. Chanyeol looked like a puppy that Baekhyun wanted to cuddle, his dark hair was curly and his eyes seemed heavy because of sleepiness. It made Baekhyun soft, and his hand tightened around Chanyeol's.

 

"Where are we going?" Yerim asked, her voice only a whisper, as if she feared someone bad overhearing them even though they were still alone, for now.

 

"We can't go too far, it might be too dangerous. We don't want to lose a leg, or an arm during our travel," Junmyeon joked, giggling a little bit at himself. However, when he saw that the others were not laughing a single bit at his joke, he cleared his throat and offered his hand to Yerim. "We're going to Apparate in London, in the Muggle side of the city where Voldemort won't probably think of looking for us in. Yerim, you didn't learn how to Apparate yet, we can go together with Seungwan." 

 

"Exactly, we think that Voldemort is too afraid to go there anyway... Chanyeol, we're going together," Baekhyun explained too, and it seemed like he and Junmyeon had planned everything together after finding out that Baekhyun's parents were going to visit them soon with the Dark Lord.

 

They all nodded without trying to debate over their plan, grabbing the hand of their respective travel buddy. Baekhyun was looking at Chanyeol with fondness in the eyes, but it was a fondness melting in with something else, like melancholia, and for a second, Chanyeol wondered why Baekhyun was looking at him like it was the last time they were going to see each other.

 

It was a painful act, but Baekhyun had to do it.

 

He took a peek at Junmyeon who was ready to leave and the latter gave him a small nod of the head. It was at that moment that Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol's hand and that Junmyeon grabbed him instead as they all disappeared. The confused look on Chanyeol's features was stuck in Baekhyun's mind as he silently thanked his friend for helping him until the very end.

 

It had only been a few minutes since Baekhyun had been left alone in this huge mansion and he could already feel the heavy pressure of facing his parents on his shoulders. He didn't know what he was going to tell them, what they were going to say, or what the Dark Lord was going to do to him. He would probably torture him, since it was the only thing Voldemort knew how to do well, but Baekhyun knew that the pain he was going to feel would be nothing like the pain he had already been enduring since the departure of his friends, especially Chanyeol.

 

He then heard the main door open in a huge ruckus and footsteps heading towards the living-room. Baekhyun wasn't expecting something good to come as he stood in the middle of the room, his shoulders down since he was now all alone in front of the three people he hated the most.

 

"Where are they, Baekhyun?" His mother asked as she walked towards him, grabbing his arms without the gentleness that a good mother should have. She was facing him while frowning, and Baekhyun remembered all these times his mother had always been cold and never caring about him, when he used to be younger.

 

Baekhyun didn't want to look at her, since it was too painful to, for someone who had never known what it was like to have a mother who loved him. So he raised his head and met his father's gaze and at that moment, he thought that maybe his mother was better to look at, after all. His father's eyes were dark, emptied of any love for his son. Baekhyun should be used to this relationship he had with his parents, but even after all these years where he told himself that it was fine, it was still hurting him.

 

"I won't repeat myself again, where are they?!" His mother was almost screaming now, and her voice echoed in Baekhyun's head painfully. It was the first time his mother actually screamed at him, showing emotions she had never showed him before. Most of the time, she would give him a neutral face without any considerations, or feelings. That was weird.

 

"I don't know," Baekhyun answered in a strained voice and his eyes escaped the face of his father who was looking at him with disgust.

 

And then, he felt it. The excruciating pain that ran throughout his whole body as he fell on the ground. Baekhyun gritted his teeth and his body started to convulse on the floor. He immediately recognized the pain, and he thought that he would have been prepared for it, but he was not. He hadn't even heard the Dark Lord pronounce that insane word that he hated more than his own parents, more than anything in the world. Crucio.

 

"You are lying to your mother, you are such a bad son," Voldemort hissed and once again, the particular venom that ran through all Slytherin's veins could be heard in his voice. However, the venom spilled at that moment was one way more poisonous, more lethal, and Baekhyun started to doubt that, in the end, he would peacefully get away from them, alive. 

 

"I really don't know..." Baekhyun whispered. His voice was weak, but it was the only way he could actually speak. 

 

And it was the truth, he didn't know where his friends had left. London had been just an excuse to convince the others to leave, but Baekhyun knew that it wasn't the right place. He had asked Junmyeon to tell everybody that they were going to London, and it was a little lie. Instead, they had all gone to another place, one that Baekhyun would not know of, in case the Dark Lord would start questioning him. And sadly, Baekhyun had been right. He had seen the situation coming and he was quite proud that for once, he could almost compete against Voldemort. 

 

The Dark Lord came closer to him and his snake-like eyes met Baekhyun's. He was searching for something in them, rummaging every single corner of his mind. 

 

Voldemort was in his head, and it wasn't the most pleasant feeling but Baekhyun let him do whatever he wanted because he knew that he would find nothing.

 

"I see... You really don't know. Oh, Baekhyun, my poor Baekhyun. You are not useful. Not at all."

 

Voldemort shook his head a little bit and turned his back to leave the room, soon followed by Baekhyun's parents who didn't even look at their son who was still lying on the ground after the torture he had been through.

 

 

 

A week had passed since Baekhyun had been left alone in his huge mansion. It had been the coldest week of Baekhyun's life, and he was really starting to miss Chanyeol, the man he loved, the man who had told him he loved him back only a day before he had left with Junmyeon, Yerim and Seungwan. It hurt Baekhyun more than he had thought it would, but he had tried not to show it to anyone he had seen during this week, especially to his friend, Jongdae.

 

The latter was sitting right in front of him, peacefully drinking a cup of coffee he had brewed himself when Baekhyun had come to his place to talk a little bit about everything that had happened the past few days in the dark side.

 

Baekhyun actually liked Jongdae's place. It was warmer than any other Death Eater's house, but it was surprisingly a place where Baekhyun felt at ease. It was a habit of his to come to Jongdae's place at least once a month, to talk about their life without overthinking about their future. He had always loved these discussions he had with Jongdae around a cup of tea or coffee, and he always felt like the war was nothing they had to fear, that it almost didn't exist.

 

That lovely feeling wasn't really present today, and Baekhyun knew that it was partially his own fault. He had screamed at Jongdae with venom the last time they had seen each other, but that was also an excuse for Baekhyun to be here now. He wanted to make up with his friend, and he had thought that it was a great time for that.

 

"There's a party, tonight. Well, it's not really a party as in going out and dancing, from what I understood. The Dark Lord wants to kill Potter, tonight," Jongdae said without letting Baekhyun do the talking as he would usually do. He didn't leave him the chance to apologize first, and maybe Jongdae wanted to forget about their little argument.

 

"It's been years since he wants to kill him. What makes him think that he will succeed tonight?" Baekhyun asked and his voice was freed from any sense of irony that would make Jongdae think that he was against Voldemort. It had been the main reason behind their last argument, and Baekhyun wanted to avoid another fight.

 

"He's going to Hogwarts. Potter's there, and we're invited to that party, of course." Jongdae's answer wasn't as cheerful as Baekhyun thought it would be. Jongdae was most of the time happy to fight, but now, it was almost as if he was indifferent about it, or even annoyed by it.

 

"We're invited? More like we have to be there if we don't want to be killed by the Dark Lord afterwards, if he wins," Baekhyun continued and he brought his tea up to his pink lips that only brushed the cup lightly since the beverage was still pretty hot.

 

"Yes, and if we go, we'll either be killed by Potter's allies or be sent to Azkaban if they win. Not a great future if I may say," Jongdae laughed bitterly at his own words that were filled with thorns that pierced Baekhyun's heart.

 

Jongdae looked different. Baekhyun knew for sure that his friend had never been afraid of his future, nor worried about it. But now, as he was talking about the aftermath of the war, Baekhyun felt that something in him had changed. He still didn't know what it was, but Jongdae wasn't as joyful as he used to be, and it broke Baekhyun's heart a little bit.

 

"Are you okay, Jongdae?" Baekhyun couldn't help but ask, frowning a little bit since his friend's behavior seemed off.

 

Jongdae sighed and Baekhyun noticed that his gaze got lost for a few seconds as if he was reminiscing a memory from the past. It was something that apparently hurt him, haunted him, and saddened him all at once.

 

Minseok.

 

Baekhyun understood that the harsh words he had said to him had awakened some ghosts in Jongdae. He was sure that his friend was thinking about him at that moment and he also knew that it was his fault. Baekhyun had never wanted to make him suffer, and he really wanted to apologize about it since it was the main reason that had brought him here.

 

"He used to see the beauty in every single human. He used to tell me that everyone, whether bad or good, had that sparkle that made them shine. However, he didn't see it in the Dark Lord. He told me that he is only grey, black, and that only shadows are in his heart. No beauty resides in him."

 

Baekhyun didn't say a word as he listened to Jongdae talking about his past in a poetic, but tragic way. He was talking about the man he loved with so much fondness in his eyes, and also a little hint of hatred since Minseok was no longer in this world because of the dark mage they were blindly following. 

 

"At first, I was angry. Angry at him for dying without saying goodbye. Then I was angry at myself for not being able to save him. But now, I'm angry at Voldemort for killing him." 

 

Jongdae turned a little bit to face Baekhyun and he saw at that moment that Jongdae's eyes were deep black, threatening, and filled with his thirst of revenge. He had never seen Jongdae with so much conviction, and it made Baekhyun burn internally. His friend had changed, but it was for the better.

 

Baekhyun waited a little bit without saying anything, looking at his friend. Their silence was stronger than their words, and they didn't have to utter a single word to understand each other. The two men took each other's hands and they swore, in the same voice, that they would do anything to make the Dark Lord fall, together. 

 

 

 

The hallways of Hogwarts were all empty when they entered the castle, and it broke Baekhyun's heart. They had come through the secret passage of the One-Eyed witch statue since it was most likely the only one both of them knew and they hoped that nobody else from Voldemort's side knew it too. 

 

Hogwarts was emptied of all its beauty and magic, and Baekhyun remembered how he used to always hear laughter filling the hallways, how he would smile at every student there, whether they had been from his House or not. He cherished his time at Hogwarts, probably more than anyone else, and it really hurt him to see that nobody else seemed to fill the Castle with joy at the moment.

 

"We have to hurry and find Potter's allies and warn them before Voldemort gets here," Jongdae stated lowly, and it seemed like he was leading the way. Baekhyun trusted him, he knew that he could count on Jongdae and that he would do nothing to harm him. Not after he had seen the wrath in his eyes a few hours ago.

 

Baekhyun simply nodded and he hastily followed him, his wand firmly held in his hand as he seemed ready to fight any Death Eater they would encounter on their way.

 

"Expelliarmus!" A voice screamed from the other side of the hallway, Baekhyun and Jongdae avoiding the disarming charm with a lot of luck.

 

Baekhyun raised his head and was surprised to see the person who was brandishing their wand in front of them, frowning with a mixed feeling between disgust and surprise.

 

"Younghyun? It's me, Baekhyun. I'm on your side, remember?" 

 

"It wasn't you that I was aiming for. It's him," Younghyun gestured at Jongdae with his chin. He was standing next to Baekhyun without realizing that he was the main target of Younghyun, a fellow alumni from Gryffindor that had been hanging out with Chanyeol most of the time when they had still been at Hogwarts. Baekhyun also used to spend some time with him, sometimes, when he had wanted to be with Chanyeol but wherever the latter had been, Younghyun had also been there.

 

At that time, Baekhyun remembered having thought that they had been dating since they had been sticking together all the time. However, when Baekhyun had asked them if they were together to confirm his suspicions, they had both laughed at him and Younghyun had simply said that he had someone else in mind, not saying anything more. 

 

"He's with me, he wants to help and I trust him," Baekhyun explained, trying to convince Younghyun who was still looking at Jongdae with seriousness. 

 

"I trust you, Baekhyun," Younghyun frowned a little bit and finally sighed, as he let his hand holding his wand down. "Junmyeon told me that you are kind of with the P.R.O.W, with us. So you can follow me." 

 

Baekhyun smiled warmly at his friend and they followed Younghyun silently. He had no idea of where in the Castle all the students could be, maybe they were in their common rooms, but Baekhyun doubted it. It was only once they finally arrived in front of a wall that he understood.

 

"The room of requirement?" Baekhyun questioned with a puzzled look. He remembered that he had discovered the room during his fourth year, when he had been desperately searching for a place to sleep in the middle of the night since his roommate snored too loudly.

 

"The students and some teachers are gathered here. Dumbledore's allies, Potter's allies too, of course... I think you'd like to talk to McGonagall, right?" Younghyun asked as he smiled to Baekhyun with a nostalgic look. It had been years since they had last seen each other, and Younghyun might want to catch up with his friend now but he also knew that it probably was not the best moment to do that.

 

"Yes, I have to warn her that Voldemort's coming for Potter, tonight." 

 

"What? Tonight?" Younghyun looked at him with big, surprised eyes. "We're going to fight tonight? I wasn't expecting that," he continued as he shook his head a little bit in awe.

 

Baekhyun nodded and sighed, fully aware that the night wasn't going to pass easily and peacefully for all of them. He also knew that a lot of people would probably perish during the fight but Baekhyun had to give it a chance. He had to try to save as many people as possible and stop Voldemort. But most importantly, he had to find his poodle haired giant whom he missed badly.

 

 

 

"What you're saying is that we're going under attack tonight? We secured the Castle with a protection charm, but I'm not sure that will be enough. I'm afraid we will have to fight," Minerva McGonagall said as she looked at the students waiting in the room of requirement. She probably thought that they were safe in that place, but she didn't know for how long.

 

"I know that the both of us are Death Eaters, but we’re willing to fight on your side," Baekhyun added to try to convince the professor that they were indeed on the good side now. 

 

"I know I can trust you, Mister Byun. A friend of yours only said good things about you when he arrived here. And I can see that Mister Kim can also be trusted. That's not the issue right now, I'm afraid that the students will have to fight," she continued, a little sigh escaping her lips. 

 

Minerva McGonagall had always appeared as a strong woman, someone fierce with no fear, but today, Baekhyun could see that the old witch was tired of this war and he hoped that it would end soon so that she could rest a lot and finally be happy. She deeply cared about her students, and Baekhyun knew that she only wanted to protect them, like he wanted to protect his friends, especially Chanyeol.

 

"A friend of mine?" Baekhyun couldn't help but ask, genuinely interested. He didn't have that many real friends that could be here, but deep down, he was hoping that a particular name would be the woman's answer.

 

"Mister Park, yes. He came here yesterday with another man, and two girls. It seemed like we were their last shelter."

 

He was here. Chanyeol was closer to him than he had been for the past few days. Baekhyun turned on his feet, eyes scanning the whole room nervously in an attempt to locate the tall silhouette of the man he loved the most. He saw a lot of young students, some older wizards that were probably from the Ministry of Magic, some Aurors, and even wizards from Hogsmeade who had probably come here to help and bring back the peaceful magic they cherished. 

 

Baekhyun saw Yerim and Seungwan together. They were chatting with three other girls that were probably their friends, and Baekhyun was glad that the two girls were safe and sound, because it meant that they had escaped from Voldemort's hunt successfully. However, he did not see Junmyeon, nor Chanyeol.

 

"If you are looking for Mister Park, he's on patrol in the hallways right now. He volunteered to help, actually," Minerva explained as she noticed that Baekhyun's eyes were scanning the room closely.

 

Baekhyun smiled when he heard these words, because he knew that Chanyeol was still a Gryffindor at heart and that, even now, his bravery was part of him. Baekhyun wanted to protect him, but Chanyeol probably wanted to protect the others too, which was way braver than what Baekhyun was trying to do.

 

"When do you think they’ll be here?" Minerva asked, and Baekhyun understood that she was now talking about Voldemort and his allies. Their conversation was now back to a more serious topic, and Baekhyun couldn't waste the precious seconds that separated them from the actual threat’s appearance.

 

"I don't really know, I didn't see Voldemort in a week. I think he figured out that I'm not worth his attention anymore," Baekhyun answered and he noticed that Jongdae looked away, like he was avoiding his gaze on purpose. "Jongdae, do you know something?" 

 

"Maybe, actually," he started with a shrug. "I heard something at the manor. Some Death Eaters were talking about attacking at eight o'clock tonight. Which would leave us..." 

 

"Fifteen minutes," Baekhyun finished Jongdae's sentence and his breath was cut off at the realization that they didn't have that much time left in front of them.

 

"We have to go. But I can't force my students to fight. Some of them are still so young, they won't be able to survive," Minerva said as she looked at them with a worried look on her face.

 

"We're going outside. We'll welcome them and hopefully, you can protect them. Where's Potter?" Baekhyun questioned, knowing that the young wizard was the key to this war’s end. His fate had been linked to Voldemort's since his birth, everybody knew it.

 

"Not far, I'll go see him now, and tell him everything. Be careful, too many died in this war already for you two to die too," Minerva finally said, and her final words echoed in Baekhyun’s mind.

 

He inhaled deeply, and then exhaled while closing his eyes for a little bit. He was starting to feel nervous about everything that was going to happen tonight. But he also knew that it was probably going to be the final fight between the good and the dark side, and that reassured him a little bit. Because when everything ended, Baekhyun would finally win his freedom back.

 

 

 

No sound could be heard outside as the wind softly brushed the two men's skin. It was almost too peaceful, and it made Baekhyun slightly more nervous than he already was. Silence wasn't a good sign, because it put at ease preys for the hunters to attack without getting noticed. 

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae were waiting in front of the main doors of Hogwarts, and they were both shivering a little bit since the wind was cold. Everything was meant to end in a cold and heavy night, and Baekhyun wondered if it was their destiny, after all. He noticed that Jongdae was looking at the sky and it seemed like he was lost in his thoughts. His eyes were sparkling beautifully, but with a tint of nostalgia that made him look sad. He didn't seem like his old self these past few days, and Baekhyun knew deep down that it was probably his fault, because he had reminded him of Minseok. After all these years where Jongdae had tried his best not to think about his past lover, all of his memories had been brought back to him and maybe it was hurting him just a little bit. Or maybe a lot, and Baekhyun could feel his pain through his sad eyes.

 

"Do you think that he is one of these stars?" Jongdae asked as he pointed at the starry sky with his wand. 

 

"He is the brightest," Baekhyun answered while looking at the stars that were shining prettily in the navy sky. 

 

Jongdae nodded, and his arm fell on the side of his body nonchalantly. He brushed his neck while sighing but his gaze never left the canopy of heaven from where he knew Minseok always kept an eye on him. 

 

"They're going to be here soon," Jongdae whispered softly, since he didn't want to be heard by anyone except Baekhyun. "We are right on the front row, as if we really want to die tonight." 

 

"Come on, you were the best duelist at school. You are strong, a bruise would only tickle you a little bit, I'm sure," Baekhyun reassured him while smiling sadly. 

 

"Promise me that if we survive, we'll go to the sea," Jongdae requested as he now looked at Baekhyun with a serious expression on his face. It was a juvenile promise, but it was one that Jongdae wanted to cherish and lean on during this last fight.

 

"We will survive, so of course we'll go," Baekhyun said while nodding, but he wasn't sure of anything. This time, doubt lingered on him as he couldn’t predict their future. Would they survive? They were at war, and a lot of people were going to die. He just hoped that he and Jongdae were not going to be part of those people, and that he would be able to keep his promise.

 

"I need to find Chanyeol," he then continued, worried about whether he would be able to defend himself from all the Death Eaters or not. He didn't even know if Chanyeol had been warned that they were going under attack tonight since he hadn't been in the room of requirement when the news had been spread.

 

"You will, don't worry. We're welcoming our guests, then we’ll find him and you'll protect him like the perfect Prince Charming," Jongdae teased a little bit. 

 

Baekhyun nodded and smiled at Jongdae while thanking him in his head for being the best best friend. He had just lightened the mood a little bit with his words, and Baekhyun also thanked him for not being mad at him after everything he had told him before.

 

Little did Baekhyun know that Jongdae was now on the good side thanks to him, and that even if his words had been harsh, it had made everything clear in Jongdae's mind. He was now determined to spread his venom for the good cause.

 

Everything went so fast after their little conversation, and the next thing Baekhyun knew, he had lost Jongdae and entered the castle with a wounded shoulder.

 

The group they had welcomed had only been composed of five, or six Death Eaters, and Voldemort hadn't even been with them but it had been enough for Baekhyun and Jongdae to be in a weak position. They had tried to fight, and Jongdae had even been able to stop two of them from entering the castle. However, it hadn't been enough and when they had noticed that they wouldn't be able to win against that many people, they decided to run away on separate paths. Baekhyun had noticed that Jongdae had ran towards the forbidden forest, and he wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but he knew that he would eventually be able to outrun the Death Eaters.

 

Baekhyun had decided to take shelter in the Castle, and he was now running in the hallways he knew so well. He ran out of breath quickly and cursed himself for not having a good stamina. However, he had still been able to run away from the enemies and he was now alone, which was a good thing since he could now rest a little bit as he was wounded.

 

He gritted his teeth a little bit since the pain on his shoulder was almost unbearable. It was painful, but Baekhyun remained optimistic since it was nothing like the pain he had suffered from the Cruciatus curse. It was different, the pain he felt now was realer, the one procured by the unforgivable curse was more of a simulation of pain. But either way, Baekhyun hated it. So he stayed against a wall to catch his breath for a while and tried not to think about the blood staining his shirt.

 

Time was running out, Baekhyun knew it, so he sighed heavily and thought about Chanyeol. He was probably alone at the moment, and Baekhyun had to find him and protect him before something bad happened to him. He had no time to rest, no time to breathe in and out peacefully, or laze around. The clock was ticking faster than he thought. So he ran again. 

 

He encountered some Death Eaters on his way, in the hallways, and each time he quickly knocked them out with a spell to avoid losing too much time taking care of them. Luckily, most of them were not properly trained so it was easy for Baekhyun to counter their attack and take advantage of their weaknesses. It was almost too easy.

 

It was weird, how everything seemed to fall around Baekhyun, how he felt that this war wasn't going to end well for everyone, even if he really wanted peace, his freedom, and his well deserved happiness. His guts were telling him that something bad was about to happen and Baekhyun only grew more anxious at the feeling.

 

And amidst these whirlwinds of nervousness, Baekhyun finally found him.

 

Chanyeol was lying on the ground and he wasn’t in the best state at all. A woman, dressed in all black, was standing right over him with her wand against his jaw, and Baekhyun noticed that her white face was distorted from the madness running through her veins. 

 

Baekhyun couldn't let her harm Chanyeol. He couldn't let anything happen to the man he loved. So he did something unforgivable, something he had avoided these past few years.

 

"Not today, you psycho. Avada Kedavra!" he screamed, and his wand produced a thin, green light that directly went to the woman who didn't even see Death coming at her so soon, and so quickly.

 

Baekhyun just saved Chanyeol.

 

But Baekhyun also just killed for the first time.

 

It was a weird mix of emotions he was feeling at that moment. He was relieved that Chanyeol was safe but at the same time, he couldn't believe what he had just done. So he froze in place, not moving a single bit as he stared at the dead body of Bellatrix Lestrange. Even dead, the woman's face was still really pale, and her eyes still showed the same madness she was known for. 

 

And Baekhyun had killed her.

 

He couldn't believe that he had used an unforgivable curse for the first time, which was quite surprising for a Death Eater, but it was at that moment that Baekhyun understood how easy Death really was. Only two words had been enough to kill her, and these two words felt bitter on his tongue now that he had pronounced them for the first time. It was so wrong, the way he could kill someone so easily.

 

"Baekhyun, are you okay?!" he heard a voice ask him in a hurry, and his body was soon being shaken a little bit as if his interlocutor was trying to wake him up from a terrible nightmare. 

 

Baekhyun's eyes left Bellatrix's body and landed on Chanyeol’s beautiful face, the face of the man he loved the most, the man he had missed for way too long.

 

Baekhyun put his hands on Chanyeol's cheeks, cupping his face warmly and a soft smile appeared on Chanyeol’s face as he reached for Baekhyun's lips to kiss him gently. He had missed him so much more. 

 

"I'm glad you're alive," Baekhyun whispered against Chanyeol's lips. He then closed his eyes after the kiss and put his head against Chanyeol's chest to embrace his warmth. 

 

"And I'm even more glad that you saved me," Chanyeol said as he hugged Baekhyun, his fingers brushing his hair affectionately.

 

"I killed her. I used the killing curse. I fucking killed her..." Baekhyun's voice was weak, and he could almost hear himself sobbing slightly. Not because Bellatrix was dead, he knew she had deserved it, but because Baekhyun couldn't accept the fact that he had killed someone for the first time.

 

"It's okay, we're at war. People die. And you saved me, you did it for a good cause," Chanyeol continued and his voice was sweeter than usual as he tried to reassure his lover.

 

Baekhyun nodded lightly and his arms circled Chanyeol to hug him more tightly. He had missed him, and now he just wanted to stay like that forever. He loved Chanyeol's scent, it was always sweet, even at a time when they had to fight and blood was spilled on their clothes. Baekhyun didn't care. Being inside Chanyeol's embrace was enough to warm him up.

 

"What are you doing, you two?" a voice asked from the other side of the hallways, and they both raised their head to notice that it was Younghyun heading toward them with a bright smile. "Voldemort's dead!" 

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol both remained silent, surprised by the news. They knew that things had been pretty hectic, but they hadn't thought that things were going to be done as fast as that.

 

"What? How?" Chanyeol questioned, genuinely interested.

 

"Harry killed him. Well, Voldemort killed Harry, but Harry survived, so Harry killed Voldemort and Harry's alive, so we won!" Younghyun rejoiced with a huge smile on his face. "Also, I'm glad for you two, I've been shipping you since our first year."

 

Younghyun laughed loudly and left them after saying that. Chanyeol's cheeks turned red, and Baekhyun also laughed softly. It was nice, knowing that the war had now ended, and that they could now live happily, together. Chanyeol took Baekhyun's hand in his and kissed his forehead gently. They were both smiling at each other and their eyes were sparkling beautifully.

 

"Shall we?" Chanyeol whispered, inviting Baekhyun to leave this place once and for all.

 

Baekhyun nodded, tightening his hand around Chanyeol's. They both walked out of this terrific night, perfectly aware that their path would only shine brightly now that they were finally able to be together. Freedom tasted like Chanyeol, and Baekhyun knew that the days spent by his side would only bring him a wonderful future.


	2. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Waves licked Baekhyun's feet as he stood on the sand, gaze focused right in front of him, on the immensity the sea had to offer. The water was still cold, as it wasn't summer yet, but Baekhyun didn't mind standing there, as the wind brushed his skin softly and the iodine hugged him in a comforting embrace.

 

He loved the sea. He loved how it could be a peaceful realm one moment and the next day, turn into a dangerous place where the waves were terrifying and could engulf someone. It was truly mesmerizing, and Baekhyun had always come here with his best friend to have some fun and forget their problems for an hour or two. 

 

He had promised Jongdae to come here with him after the war, and since everything was done and peace was finally back on the Wizardry world, Baekhyun could fulfill his promise. And that was why he was here today, to make Jongdae happy. 

 

He had a small, black jar in his arms, that was engraved with gold letters. It seemed heavy, but what was heavier was the sadness that was set on Baekhyun's shoulders. His eyes left the azure of the sea and his gaze landed on the letters he read in his mind, slowly, while sighing a little bit. Kim Jongdae. 

 

After the Dark Lord had been defeated, everybody from the good side had gone to recover the bodies of the ones who had died during the final battle. The number of losses were serious, sadly, and Baekhyun had been devastated when finding out that Jongdae was one of them. He had been the one to find his body, and he had cried a lot, more than he had thought he would. His tears had been flooding unintentionally, and he had fallen next to his friend on the floor as his legs couldn't support him anymore. He had talked to Jongdae while sobbing, telling him that he had left him before going to the sea together, and that he had no right to leave him behind. He had also told him that he had been the best best friend he had ever had, and that he would now feel lonely without him in his life. 

 

Baekhyun's heart had shrank at his friend's death, but he knew that he had fought with strength and that he could be proud of him. And that was why Baekhyun had come to the sea, with him. Because until the very end, he was still proud of him and he still cared about him.

 

He crouched down, knees digging in the golden sand, and opened the jar. He wasn't smiling, nor was he crying. He was simply looking at the letters on the black container without feeling anything but pain, and sadness. Jongdae had always loved the sea and now, he was going to become one with it. At least now, he could be entirely free.

 

"You can be happy with Minseok now, right?" he whispered to the wind, hoping that his voice reached the sky, that his friends heard him from where they were right now.

 

He looked at the grey ashes gradually spreading on the surface of the water as Jongdae slowly became one with the immensity of the sea. Baekhyun knew that it was a Muggle way to make his farewells to his best friend, but he found some poetry in doing so. He thought that it was beautiful how, in Death, someone could form one unique body with the earth, as if it was going back to its original state. He knew that Jongdae would’ve also found this method pretty and that it was what he would have wanted. 

 

Baekhyun stood up once the jar was finally empty and he closed it, marking a final point to the story he had shared with Jongdae. He believed that each individual had a different story, a different path they had to go on, each of them linked to somebody else. Unfortunately, some paths had to come to an end sooner than others and the one Baekhyun and Jongdae had been walking on since their first encounter was part of these. 

 

Letting go of something as precious as their friendship was difficult to do, Baekhyun knew it, but he also knew that he had to move on at one point. It would be hard, considering how close they’d been until the very end, and how Baekhyun had noticed Jongdae changing and becoming someone better. Jongdae’s playful, feline smile was going to stay in Baekhyun's mind forever, and it was a beautiful memory he was going to cherish. He didn't want to be sad anymore, he only wanted to remember the happiness he had shared with Jongdae. And that was why Baekhyun looked at the horizon one last time as a small smile lingered on his lips, before disappearing from this charming scenery.

 

His mansion had never been livelier than it was now. Every time Baekhyun entered his home, he was always met with a wonderful feeling of warmth and coziness. Today was no exception, as he was greeted by a familiar, sugary scent he liked a lot. He closed his eyes as he smelled the sweet aroma and smiled a little bit. Home sweet home. 

 

He put the black jar on the display table next to the main door and then went to the kitchen, drawn to it by the delicious scent. There, he noticed that Chanyeol was trying to cook something and that he still wasn't aware that Baekhyun was home and looking at him. A small frown was drawn on Chanyeol's face, probably because he was focusing on his task and didn't want to burn anything. It was cute, and it perhaps made Baekhyun fall a little bit deeper in love with him.

 

"What are you doing, Sunshine?" he asked, and Chanyeol jumped out of surprise since he didn't expect Baekhyun to be behind him like that.

 

"Oh, I wanted to make you something to cheer you up. Here, I made hot cocoa, and I was trying to bake a strawberry cake but it's not a great success, to be honest," Chanyeol explained as he shyly rubbed his neck and blushed a little at the fact that he wasn't the best baker in the world.

 

Chanyeol was adorable, like a small puppy who only wanted to bring happiness to everyone. He was the whole definition of Happiness, he brought so many beautiful things into Baekhyun's life without even knowing it, and that was also why he kept calling him Sunshine. Because he was the brightest part of his life and without him, Baekhyun would be lost in the shadows. 

 

Baekhyun went in front of him and their height difference was so noticeable at that moment that it made him laugh a little bit. He tiptoed slightly, and hugged Chanyeol tightly as he rested his head on his chest. It was the perfect pillow, warmer and more soothing than his bedsheets. 

 

It had been exactly a month since the war had come to an end and Chanyeol had officially moved in with Baekhyun, in this huge mansion. Baekhyun didn't mind, on the contrary. He had needed someone next to him after everything that had happened, and having Chanyeol with him, all the time, all to himself, was the best comfort he could have hoped for.

 

"Thank you Sunshine, you are the best," Baekhyun whispered as he closed his eyes and inhaled Chanyeol’s sweet aroma. He was confused now, was the cake sweeter than Chanyeol or was Chanyeol sweeter than the cake?

 

"You only deserve the best," Chanyeol stated, kissing Baekhyun on the top of his head.

 

Baekhyun laughed a little bit at his words and teasingly slapped his lover's chest before going to sit on a chair at the kitchen counter. Chanyeol was indeed the best for Baekhyun, and he was the luckiest man on Earth for having someone like him by his side.

 

"How's your shoulder?" Chanyeol asked, perfectly aware that Baekhyun hadn't wanted any form of magical treatment for his wound.

 

"It's totally healed now, I think. I have a big scar, though," Baekhyun said as he grabbed his cup of hot cocoa made by Chanyeol.

 

"You know... I think that it must be really hot, actually," Chanyeol continued as a grin appeared on his lips. Baekhyun wondered where he had learned to be such a tease, and of course he knew that Chanyeol had learned everything from him.

 

"Oh Sunshine, you're playing a dangerous game right now, you know that?" Baekhyun tried to warn him and his voice lowered a little bit to a more playful and seducing tone.

 

"Yeah? Well, if this game involves you, your scar and a bed, I'm willing to play," Chanyeol smiled teasingly and joy filled his features since he seemed to enjoy playing this little game.

 

"Too bad we're in the kitchen then, because my little Sunshine is naughty-naughty," Baekhyun whispered in Chanyeol's ear after getting up, coming closer to him and tiptoeing a little bit to reach it.

 

Chanyeol's cheeks reddened at his words and actions, and Baekhyun smiled triumphantly. He had won this little game once again, and he found the way Chanyeol's cheeks turned red every time he was embarrassed absolutely adorable. 

 

"You're winning, all the time..." Chanyeol murmured as he took a small sip of his hot cocoa, frowning a little bit and pouting afterwards.

 

"That's because I like to tease you. You're so cute when you blush and I love your soft heart," Baekhyun smiled as he grabbed Chanyeol's hand to draw small circles on the back of it, gently. He loved his hands, they were manly, big, and reassuring. 

 

"Will I be able to win, someday?" Chanyeol asked, looking at Baekhyun's chocolate eyes with intensity, and Baekhyun could see in Chanyeol's own pools the bright sparkles that reminded him of the shine of the Sun.

 

"We have eternity ahead of us, of course you'll win. You already won my heart," Baekhyun answered with a fond smile and he thought, at that moment, that he was the luckiest man on earth. He had the best boyfriend by his side, and he knew that his life could only get brighter and brighter with each passing day.

 

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun continued as he smelled a weird scent coming from the oven.

 

"Yes?" Chanyeol said as his dreamy smile didn't leave for a second his lips.

 

"I think your cake is cooked. Or burnt," Baekhyun laughed and Chanyeol's expression changed to a more panicked one. He hastily opened the oven and a large cloud of smoke came out of it. 

 

Baekhyun was still laughing heartily as he saw that Chanyeol was struggling to take the pan out of the oven. He wanted to help him, so he rolled up his sleeves, revealing his milky skin, and took the pan out of the oven with a dishtowel. He put the pan on the counter and then, he noticed that Chanyeol was staring at his left arm.

 

"What?" Baekhyun questioned and he followed Chanyeol's gaze on his own arm. There was no black tattoo anymore, it wasn't itching, and Baekhyun hadn't noticed until now that the Death mark had only left a scar behind.

 

"Another scar, huh? I'm starting the get turned on," Chanyeol grinned, raising an eyebrow to emphasize his words.

 

Baekhyun could only laugh at his behavior and playfully slapped his arm as Chanyeol soon joined him in his laughter.

 

The Death mark was gone, Voldemort had been defeated and peace was now back in the Wizardry world. Only the scars on Baekhyun's body were going to be a reminder that the war had once happened, that they had lost friends and some family members. Marks like these would stay with them forever but at least now, Baekhyun could be happy by Chanyeol’s, his lover’s side, and live happily, ever after, now that the Sun had finally come again.


End file.
